


A Little Suffering

by Dolimir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly runs into John in a grocery store after Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> I like Molly. I have no idea where this story came from.
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*

“Oh! John!” She raises her hand to her throat, startled by his appearance. She watches his eyes shudder shut when he recognizes her. She can tell he doesn’t want to talk to her, doesn’t want to chance hearing her condemn Sherlock or be forced to endure any words of sympathy from her, but he’s too kind to be rude to her. He’d always been kind to her, always trying to smooth any feathers that Sherlock might have ruffled.

“Molly,” he acknowledges, his voice barely audible. 

He’s using his cane again, shifting uncomfortably as if he’s been on his feet for too long. 

“I…uh…I’m sorry…I wasn’t trying…I was just startled to see you, that’s all. I didn’t…”

He nods once, gracing her with a small tight smile, then moves past her, relief flooding his face as he makes his escape. 

She watches his back as he limps down the grocery aisle, intent on his getaway. She wants to yell after him that she’s taking better care of Sherlock than he ever did, wants to laugh that she’s finally the one Sherlock chooses, but she can’t. 

His pain is too real. Besides, it’s not his fault that Sherlock only had eyes for him and never her. She can’t because she knows that as soon as Sherlock finds a way to clear himself in such a way that’ll keep his loved ones safe, he’ll be back at John’s doorstep, begging forgiveness, and she’ll be out in the cold once again. 

She knows John has suffered because he refuses to back away from his support of Sherlock, knows the world views him either as a naïve dupe or somehow complicit in everything that happened. But he’s also so caught up in his own pain that he didn’t see the clues that were practically in his face. He didn’t notice Sherlock’s favorite jam and tea in her basket and didn’t wonder why she might be standing in front of Sherlock’s favorite aftershave.

She shrugs and moves in the opposite direction. Her time with Sherlock is limited, but she’s going to enjoy every moment she gets. In the meantime, a little suffering never hurt anyone.


End file.
